Automatic meter reading (AMR) has been introduced by utility providers, such as energy or gas providers, for example, in order to be able to automatically collect consumption, diagnostic and status data from energy or water metering devices. This data is transferred to a central database for billing, troubleshooting and analyzing. This makes information about consumption available almost real-time. This timely information coupled with analysis may help both utility providers and consumers to better control the use and production of electric energy, gas usage or water consumption.
Originally, AMR devices just collected meter readings electronically and matched them with accounts. As technology has advanced, additional data may now be captured, stored, and transmitted to the main computer located at the utility providers, and often the metering devices can be controlled remotely. Many AMR devices can also capture interval data, and log meter events.
The logged data can be used to collect or control time of use or rate of use data that can be used for water or energy usage profiling, demand forecasting, demand response, flow monitoring, water and energy conservation enforcement, remote shutoff, and many more.
Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) is the new term introduced to represent the two way communication technology of fixed network meter systems characterized by demand-response application. The meters in an AMI system are often referred to as smart meters, since they often can use collected data based on programmed logic.
A smart meter is usually an electronic device which is coupled to the power line and which is adapted to measure the power consumption and to store measurement data representing the power consumption in a memory device. Instead of a power line, smart meters might also be coupled to gas, water or heating lines, for example, and measure and store a respective consumption. The memory can be read out on-site. Alternatively, the smart meter may have an interface which connects the smart meter to a communication network. Via the network the utility provider can read out the memory so that there is no need to have an employee on-site. Some smart meters include a switching arrangement which can be remotely operated by the utility provider in order to interrupt or limit the power supply when, for example, the customer is consuming an excess of power.
Smart meters are also a tool to help consumers better manage their energy, gas water or heating use. Smart meters connected to a display can provide up to date information on flow (gas, water, heat) and electricity consumption and the associated price information in the currency of that country and in doing so may help people to better manage their energy use and to reduce their energy bills and carbon emissions.
As the smart meters are just gateways between homes and utilities, and home loads can only be controlled jointly via the network, the advanced meter infrastructure enables distributed control of the homes major loads.
There is, therefore, a need for an arrangement, to actively monitor and control individual home loads.